It is intended that more renewable energy will be fed into existing electric supply grids. This portion is currently covered by the use of solar power and/or wind power.
Over the coming years or decades, the operation of hitherto gasoline or diesel-powered vehicles will at the same time change increasingly to electrical energy. The ensuing removal of electrical energy from the supply grid is therefore dependent on the consumer and thus fluctuates temporally.
The temporally varying feeding-in and removal of electrical energy into/from the grid inevitably results in stability problems in respect of the parameters frequency, phase, level of available electrical energy.
US 2009/0281673 A1 discloses a so-called “Smart Grid”, in which the grid state is detected and controlled with the aid of an “intelligence” distributed over the grid, and in which energy distributed in the grid is stored.
WO 2009 014543 A1 discloses a further “Smart Grid”, in which electrical energy is exchanged between the grid and a vehicle.
Both publications use a central control approach, in order to ensure the grid stability in respect of frequency and/or output.
This central control approach is however very prone to error on account of the complex control structures, which encompass large parts or the entire grid.
Temporally rapidly occurring changes to parts of the grid or a locally restricted consumer requirement can also not be detected correspondingly quickly and balanced out or regulated.